A New World
by Tigeress18
Summary: Lilith wakes up to the smell of the ocean and angry marines shouting at her in a strange language. Suddenly she finds herself in a jail cell with no idea who or what she is. When Fire Fist Ace is added to the mix, what will happen as she starts to live in this new world she has found herself in? Will she try to go back to the world she knew, or will she choose to stay?
1. Chapter 1: Fire Fist Ace

Chapter 1:

What do you do? How do you live through something like this? Surrounded by men in uniforms holding you down, shouting things in a foreign tongue. I was scared no doubt but I felt confused too. I didn't know where I was or what I did wrong. All I know is that the smell of the sea was everywhere. It had been a long time since I last smelled the sea. A man with a white cape walked forward. He grabbed my head and said something in that foreign tongue.

I didn't talk or think, just stared into his brown eyes. A look of anger crossed his face as his hand flew at me and slapped me across my cheek. A sense of detachment entered me as he slapped me again and started kicking me in the side. I didn't react and just continued to watch him. He shouted something before the men around him grabbed me and dragged me towards a tower of a building. After a few minutes in the building and walking down some stairs, pasting many levels of cells, we walked into heavy darkness that filled my vision. I nodded as I moved forward a little faster than the soldiers around me. The darkness engulfed us and was only illuminated by a torch that they carried.

"Darkness. It's warm here too." A sigh of relief filled me as one of the men walked over and opened a door. I walked inside and looked around. It looked to be made from a rock cove. A wall of dense oak covered the only entrance in the cell as I looked to watch the door lock. I nodded and moved towards a corner in the back. I pulled off my shirt and placed it on the ground before I laid down on it. My eyes closed as a wave of tiredness washed me. I rolled into the fetal position and fell asleep calmly.

After a week with no food and just a cup of water, I felt myself become accustom to the darkness and lack of nutrition. Sleeping through the day and staying up in the night caused me to show a lack of care for the soldiers outside my door. At night, I often scared them with my glowing eyes and threatening voice. The guilt never showed and I was beginning to think that they were kind enough not to put anyone in there for fear that the soldiers and prisoner would die.

But that all changed when a burst of light erupted from the door, it opened slowly and I ran to hide behind the door, away from the light. I closed my eyes as they tried to recover from the sudden light and listened as someone in chains was pushed into the room by a gorilla of a man. He shove the prisoner to the wall and chained him there. I felt a roll of anger pass through me before I smirked from a sudden idea. With a bump of my hip, I slammed the door shut. Sitting in front of it, I waited for the gorilla to notice me.

"Who's there?! Don't make me have to break some bones." I giggled then crawled slowly over to the man.

"Humans should learn their place. I hope you know that you are not leaving here." I growled as I raised myself onto two legs. It felt weird to stand again but I still managed the intimidating stance that I wanted. The man gasped and backed himself into a corner.

"NO! I thought this cell was empty! When did you get here?!" I heard him shout. I was just beginning to understand the language though some of it was still gibberish to me. I growled and slammed a foot down into his gut, I kept applying pressure to his gut as I leaned down to his face.

"Last week, remember? You brought me here stupid." I dragged my foot off of him and grabbed his collar, lifting the bulk of a man up off the ground.

"I'm surprised they only sent you in here, I figured they would want you back alive. Must have lost your usefulness, pity." I said before slamming him into the wall. A loud sickening crack sounded as I pulled the body off the wall and walked to the door. I kicked it hard and waited for a soldier to appear.

"Take out the trash." I stated before dropping the body by the door. Light flooded the room again as three men dragged the body out of the cell before closing and locking the door. I went back to my corner and waited for the light to leave before looking over at the new prisoner. He was a lean man, tall, with black hair and long legs. He looked beaten and had his head bowed. I watched him looking for signs that he was asleep but found that he was just wallowing in self-pity.

"Damn it." It was a simple phrase but I felt the anger behind it as the man moved and glared at the ceiling.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I watched him as he clenched his fists in anger. I raised an eyebrow before remembering some of the guards waving around his wanted poster. Fire Fist Ace, Whitebeard's Second Commander. I smiled at the rumors of the man.

"A lot of things aren't meant to happen, it's what most people call Karma." I stated as his head whipped around to look at me. A look of confusion covered his face as he tried to look into the darkness. I sighed before moving a little closer, enough that his lightened eyes could see me. A look of surprise passed on his face, before a tint of pink spread on his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I'm Ace by the way." I was shocked for a second at his polite nature before crawling over to him. I leaned into his face for a moment, before I whispered.

"I have no name, but you may call me Lilith." I leaned back and watched his face as a smile lightened it. He relaxed against his bounds and nodded his head at me.

"Lilith, such a strange name. It's nice to meet you, though I wish it was in a different situation." He stated. He turned to look around as I went back to my corner. I laid down and breathed deep the smell of mildew. A smile crept onto my lips as I patted a hand on the wall.

"A storm is coming. Let's see how loud it will be tonight." I said before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

A roar of thunder woke me from my peaceful sleep. I looked over to the wall behind me before putting a foot on it. The thunder roared again and I felt it vibrated the wall, I felt a twitch of excitement fill me as I sat up and stretched.

"What a lovely way to wake up." I mumbled as I stood and walked over to the door. I gripped onto the bars and looked to see a nervous guard walking down the hall. I leaned back and thought for a moment on what to do.

"A roar of death or roar of agony, decisions decisions." I thought more before I heard a clang of metal behind me. I turned and watched as Ace stared at me, moving into a more comfortable position.

"I would suggest a roar of agony, definitely if it's a new guard." He stared. I smiled and looked to see the light of the guard's lamp flicker over the cell across mine. Took a deep breath and waited till he was right beside my cell. The roar sent shivers up and down my own spine as the thunder outside joined me. The guard dropped his lamp and screamed bloody murder before taking off towards the exit. I dropped to the floor laughing as hard as I could after the sight of a wetted pants the guard donned.

"He pissed himself! Dear god that was good!" I continued to laugh till I was wheezing from the force of laughing. I looked to Ace to see him staring at me with what I can only describe as a look of shock and impression. I smiled before moving over to him.

"Pretty good huh? I discovered I could do that when I was put in here. Before I understood a word anyone said." I leaned back against the wall beside Ace. He nodded before looking over to me.

"Lilith." It was a quiet noise that I felt more than I heard.

"Hmm?" I leaned closer to him and rested my head against his raised arm.

"Why are you here?" It was a simple question with a simple answer.

"I have no idea. I don't remember anything before I was captured. The first thing I remember was beginning surrounded by a group of marines. I don't know how I got surrounded or why. I don't even understand what anyone was saying before they took me down here." I turned my head and looked at Ace's face.

"Can you tell what they said now that you understand the language?" He asked. His nosy nature was a little annoying but cute so I put up with it.

"No, I can't make out the words because whatever was in my system at the time really screwed my mind over. I just remember that the word "Beast" was constantly repeated." I stated. Looking up at Ace's hands, I gently felt the sea stone cuffs that held his wrists in place. I felt Ace twitch from the cool feeling of my hands.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked. Ace relaxed slightly and watched me as I played with the cuff some more. After a moment, I moved in front of him and looked at his face. A Cheshire like grin took over my face as I showed him one of the nails. They were all pointed at the end and extended well past my own fingers.

"A magic trick." I trailed my nails, over his skin, up his arm and towards the sea stone cuffs. With a gently tap, I dug my nail into the keyhole and gave it a hard tug. There was a sudden thunk causing Ace to jump in his position against the wall. It was quickly followed with his arm and hand falling to the floor. Soon his other arm followed suit and Ace sat there in shock.

"Ta Da! Look, the fire boy is free!" I whispered as I put a hand on his head. I ruffled his hair and moved back towards my corner.

"Why?" I looked at Ace from my comfortable position on the floor and waited for him to give more detail.

"Why did you set me free? I'm a monster, born from the greatest criminal ever." I watched him as he covered his face with his hands, crying in anger.

"Why not?" he froze.

"Are you him? Are you killing millions of innocent people? Sitting on the legendary One Piece? Cause I don't see it. Blood is blood, doesn't matter who is was from. I'm sure I am more worthy to be called a monster. I was born from a human and beast. I'm the one who is a monster not you, fool!" I growled at him. I dragged my hand on the ground; nails dragging through the stone creating a sharp grinding sound.

"Nothing is a monster till it's born of an inhuman relationship. You are plagued by a reputation, not a curse. So build your own and quit whining about one that was forced on you." My golden eyes watched as Ace raised his head and watched me for a moment. I was expecting fear, anger, horror but not laughter. It filled our cell as Ace propped his arms over his knees.

"You have a real way with words, you know that right?" I smirked before nodding towards the door.

"Off with you. I don't need you stuck with me for much longer. Besides it's really nice down here." I mumbled as I turned over and faced the wall. A low humming vibrated through the cave walls. I sighed in peace as I rested my head against the wall, feeling the soothing hum run through my body.

"NO." his quiet voice screeched in irritation as I rolled my head to look over my shoulder at Ace.

"I don't want to leave without you, Lilith." The seriousness in his voice made my mind groan in anger.

"Then, you will be stuck here and executed in three days. Your choice." I stated in a flippant manner. I rolled my head back to the wall and tried to relax for a minute. I hear a shift in clothing move closer to me. I turned my head just as Ace sat next to me, his back facing me. For several minutes, we didn't talk; there was no need. I reached my hand out and slowly traced his pirate mark on his back. A shiver placed through Ace as my finger continued to trace the mark.

"What's it like? To have a family that needs you?" my voice was quiet as my hand dropped onto my hip as I looked back towards the wall.

"Nice. There is a lot of trust and love. Plenty of jokes and sarcastic remarks. To be honest I think you would like it." A wave of warmth washed over my skin as a calloused hand grabbed mine. I turned to Ace and watched him as he seemed to struggle over his words.

"Lilith… Come with me." my eyes widen in shock as he pulled my hand and set me up against the wall.

"White Beard is always up for gaining a new daughter, and you look like you want a home. So come with me." I stared in shock at Ace for a moment before a grin split my face and I leapt at him, giving him a huge hug.

"Yes! I would love to go!" He returned my hug before pushing me back and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Great!" he smirked. We looked to the door, hearing a distant pair of footsteps in the hallway.

"We need to go though, the guards will be here soon." I pushed against the wall to try and stand up, but my legs proved to be too weak. I growled before moving to all four and towards the door.

"You need to hurry towards the stairs and hide behind the staircase. I'll stay like this and deal with the guard." I saw Ace nod as I gently opened the door and looked through the door.

"It was unlocked this whole time!" Ace shouted. I slapped his knee and shushed him.

"You were in chains that you couldn't break and were slowly killing you. I wasn't planning to escape. The guards figured that out a while ago." I mumbled as I pushed him forwards and crawled after him. A light at the other end of the hall gently swung back and forth off the wall as I pushed Ace in the other direction. He moved quickly and made it down the hall within a minute. I pulled the door shut behind me and moved slowly in the shadows of the lantern. After a moment, a young guard moved around the turned wall and walked past me. I crawled slowly after him and kept my teeth bare.

"Why do I have to be down here? They know that beast is down here. She scares the shit out of me every time I am working." I held in my laughter as an image of the pants-wetter flashed through my mind. As we neared the stairs, I noticed Ace's eyes watching me as I neared. I nodded and holding up a hand while mouthing 'Stay'. I waited till the guard had passed the stairs before I dashed into the crawl space of the stairs. I took a deep breath before I turned to Ace.

"Follow me." I whispered as I pushed against the wall supporting the stairs. Part of the wall caved to reveal a crawl space. I moved inside and moved up with the stairs. The groaning of the wooden stairs the guard was walking on sounded and shifted some dirt onto our heads. We continued to move forward before we met a fork. I reached back and grabbed Ace's hand. I placed it to the left side of me and started moving. Ace got the message and started to follow me. I moved faster as we felt bits of metal framing against our hands and knees. After a few moments, I froze and the sound of heavy footsteps sounded from in front of me. A small bit of light flashed over a grate in front of us and I moved back a little bit. Ace bumped into me and was about to say something as I placed my hand over his mouth. I rolled my eyes at the pouty face he was making and I watched as another light flashed by before disappearing.


End file.
